


Homecoming

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Allison and Scott go together, And everyone has a good time, Danny and Stiles go to homecoming together, M/M, and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll be the hottest guys there,” Stiles says, but the way he says it, it’s like he thinks the opposite will be true.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Danny says. “But if you don’t move your ass, we’re going to be late!"</p><p>“Right,” Stiles says with another nod.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Danny grumbles. He has to practically drag Stiles downstairs and out the door. Then he has to drive them to the school because Stiles seems completely incapable of doing it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Sixchord prompted me: “As for Stiles/Danny (I called it Stanny once and now I can’t unthink it, oh god, what a horrible name), here are a few prompts: -Homecoming dance!”

“Hey. Ready to go?” Danny asks, and it’s obvious he’s nervous. Which is funny, because usually, he’s very sure of himself. But tonight? Tonight he’s nervous.

Stiles gulps and nods his head. “Yeah.” And it’s obvious he’s nervous too.

Stiles nods again as he gets up off his bed and walks toward Danny. “Let’s do this,” he says.

“That’s the idea, yeah.” Danny holds out his hand and after a second, Stiles takes it.

“We’ll be the hottest guys there,” Stiles says, but the way he says it, it’s like he thinks the opposite will be true.

“We’ll be fine,” Danny says. “But if you don’t move your ass, we’re going to be late!"

“Right,” Stiles says with another nod.

“Oh, come on!” Danny grumbles. He has to practically drag Stiles downstairs and out the door. Then he has to drive them to the school because Stiles seems completely incapable of doing it himself.

But, after they get there and after about two glasses of punch, Stiles finally starts to loosen up and they dance to a couple of fast songs and sit out the slow ones. They hang out with their friends, and they talk about school and lacrosse and they hold hands under the table and Allison and Scott pretend like they’re not doing the same thing. Lydia and Isaac dance together a few times because neither of them came with a date, but they don’t seem to be enjoying it too much.

Over all, they all have a really, really good time. And at the end of the night, as Stiles is about to drive Danny home, Danny turns to him and says, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For getting over yourself and having a good time. This was fun.”

“Of course,” Stiles says with a too-quick head nod. He looks like he’s about to start rambling about something and to stop him, Danny kisses him.

Of course, once they stop, Stiles starts rambling about that. So Danny kisses him again to shut him up.


End file.
